yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tapris Sugarbell Chisaki
Tapris Sugarbell Chisaki is a supporting character in the series Gabriel DropOut. An innocent, naive, pure-hearted and emotional underclassman angel who admired Gabriel in angel school. Her birthday is June 4. Yuri Feats *Tap shows some signs of Yandere towards Gab as seen that she is: 1.Highly obsessive towards Gab Jealous to Satania having photo of Gab undressing and wearing Maid costume. 2.Immediately showed desire to see Gab's photo when Satania offered her. 3.Typical Yandere relationship: a Kohai (junior) who admires a Senpai (senior) too much. Her Yandere however is not as typical as other Yanderes do as she is: 1.Not shy or afraid to talk to her Senpai (Gab). 2.Not showing murderous intent towards Satania for showing Gab's photo (although she does extremely jealous). 3.Capable of scolding and telling Gab if she did something wrong. *Among the angels, she kept staring lovingly at Gabriel who was called to the stage while blushing. *Before Gabriel's departure to the human world, she shed some tears for she believe that she'll miss her when she's gone, and was more than happy to hear from Gabriel that she's welcome to visit her anytime she feels lonely. *Eagerly, she have looked to the day when she'll visit Gabriel in the human world to go forth to love and serve "her venerable senpai". *The reason she came to search for Gabriel all day in Maiten High School: because she was overcome with loneliness. *Concluding that Gabriel's fall as an angel is the work of a demon, she followed Raphiel's deceptive advise to meet Satanichia in classroom B, later on she swore to pry Gabriel free from Satanichia. *Envy is what she felt for knowing that Satanichia dressed Gabriel in a waitress outfit of her choosing, yet Gabriel was wearing it for her part-time job as a waitress at Angel Café. *While blushing, she demanded the photo Satanichia was holding of Gabriel in a waitress outfit, lighting her duty to protect Gabriel. *Visualizing how Satanichia treated Gabriel as her possession, she thought Satanichia would order Gabriel to take off her clothes. *Because she believed Satanichia was the cause of Gabriel's fall as an angel, she declared her as a special A-class threat, and resolved to eliminate her immediately. *One evening, she blushed admiringly of how Vignette looked to her as if she's made of kindness and compassion, then she was showing to be wavering and shy when she informed her that she's looking forward to have tea with her despite Vignette being a demon. *To get to sleep with her beloved Tenma-senpai is what she was looking forward as they reach the apartment where they'll going to stay. *Remembering the Gabriel she used to know back then in the angels' world, she had a night dream of which Gabriel would invite her to walk in a pathway under a red-colored umbrella in a rainy weather. *She was excited to view a photo of a naked Gabriel which Satanichia was holding inside classroom B. *She resolved to learn how to use the internet PC to save Gabriel during the vacation, expecting if Gabriel finishes playing faster, she'll find the time to cook and clean properly. *She panicked when she saw the photo Satanichia was holding of Gabriel sleeping, and dressed in a cat pajama. *There's a pleasant aura coming from Vignette which she only see, it made her feel as if Vignette is full of compassion. *While cleaning with May, May's praise was enough to make her shy that she covered her mouth with her muffler. *After looking at May's actual face with Heterochromatic eyes behind her long bangs, she told her in a bewilderment that she have a really cute face. Gallery GabrielDropOutEpisode1 40165.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode5 75450.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode5 352310.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode5 624749.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode5 863946.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode5 982064.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode5 1258591.jpg Videotogif 2019.01.01 09.51.48.gif Videotogif 2019.01.01 08.19.40.gif GabrielDropOutEpisode5 1161160.jpg 20190826_233232.jpg 20190826_233256.jpg 20190826_233327.jpg 20190826_233413.jpg 20190826_233514.jpg 20190826_233452.jpg 20190826_233540.jpg 20190826_233605.jpg 20190828_014736.jpg Category: Gabriel DropOut Category:Characters Category:Akarui